1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of preparing nitrogen heterocycles, and more particularly to oxazolines having an alpha-vinyl group attached thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vinyloxazolines are valuable commercial products useful in a wide variety of application areas particularly where materials of this type are utilized as monomers or co-monomers. However, many prior art processes of making compounds of this type employ relatively expensive reagents and/or reactants not readily available. In other cases, while the reaction scheme is operable, the sought-after vinyloxazoline product during isolation is polymerized or the ring compound is broken, and thus the desired monomer is not isolatable in good yields.
It has now been discovered that alpha-vinyloxazolines can now be synthesized in good yields from relatively inexpensive reagents via a synthetic scheme which does not cause polymerization and/or product breakdown through ring opening.